Baron Karza
Baron Karza is the main antagonist in the Micronauts. He is the despotic ruler of Homeworld and the arch-enemy of the Micronauts. History In the past, Baron Karza was the head scientist of the royal family on Homeworld, a planet located in Microspace. He was an instructor of Prince Arcturus Rann to help him prepare for his 1000-year mission to explore tMicrospace. During the years in which Rann was on his mission, Karza planned a coup against the royal family that resulted in his exile. On the verge of death, he was rescued by a group of sun-cultists and recovered in their monastery. Upon learning their secrets of power and immortality, Karza murdered the cultists before returning to Homeworld, where he overthrew the monarchy and assumed control over Homeworld and a portion of the Microspace. Once in power, Karza created the Body Banks, allowing him to harvest limbs and organs to prolong the lifespan of anyone willing to pay. He also established a military force in the form of the Dog Soldiers to maintain control over his empire. In addition, Karza launches full-scale attacks on other planets across Microspace in an attempt to gain ultimate power. Baron Karza ruled Homeworld for over 1000 years, transforming the planet into a cruel dictatorship where the poor and downtrodden are subjected to horrible conditions and regularly fall victim to Karza's Body Banks. Karza's rule was eventually opposed by the Micronauts, including Rann. The Micronauts have battled Karza numerous times, with Karza seemingly being killed on several occasions, only to return each time. Baron Karza was ultimately killed in a final battle against the Micronauts, but not before butchering the entire population of Homeworld. In an attempt to restore life on Homeworld, the Micronauts attempted to sacrifice themselves in one of Karza's Prometheus Pits. However, Rann became corrupted by Karza's spirit, who attempted to undermine the Micronauts' efforts in an attempt to destroy Microspace. However, Rann's lover, Marionette, pushed the possessed Rann into the Prometheus Pits, destroying Karza and reviving Homeworld. Personality Baron Karza is a sadistic, arrogant, ruthless and psychopathic individual who craves ultimate power and knowledge. He is fully aware of his diabolical nature and takes pride in his evil, embracing his destructive ways. He revels in the suffering of others and feels no conscience over the massacres of entire races across the Microverse. However, Baron Karza is also very cunning and manipulative, and has proven himself to be a master strategist, often returning from the brink of death to continue his conquest of the Microverse. He is a master of biological engineering, having created the Body Banks, and extending his own lifespan over hundreds of years through biological and mechanical modifications. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Power Suit': Baron Karza wielded a suit of black armor derived from various alien races across the Microverse. *'Force Field': Karza had the ability to project a powerful force field that he could mentally activate instantly when the situation called for it. *'Illusion Casting': Karza had the ability to project illusions mentally. *'Immortality': Due to his body harvesting projects, Baron Karza was effectively immortal, able to transfer his mind into that of a host body or replacing organs or even appendages when needed. This also means that his physical appearance has changed many times, his brain being effectively the only part of his body that is truly his. *'Psionic': Baron Karza's body suit granted him incredible psi-powers. *'Shapeshifting': Baron Karza could modify his appearance, notably taking a centaur form for combat. *'Size-Shifting': Baron Karza was able to alter his size when traveling to Earth. *'Telepathy': Baron Karza could communicate with others mentally. *'Teleportation': Baron Karza had a personal teleportation facility to transport himself to other locations quicker. Abilities *'Intellect': Baron Karza possesses genius-level intellect. He is a master strategist with long-term vision, and often comes prepared with backup plans in the face of defeat. *'Leadership': Baron Karza wields immense influence and manipulation. He was able to sway the masses by appealing to their base aspects, which he used to overthrow the monarchy and set himself up as ruler over Homeworld. *'Expert Combatant': Baron Karza is a skilled combatant and excellent at hand-to-hand fighting, though he relies mainly on his armor for his attacks. Gallery 5555097-1769116972-TheNe.jpg 727167-karza15.jpg 727159-karza7.jpg 5291400-2509635547-Micro.jpg 727155-karza5.jpg 1528254-baron_karza_by_chriss2d_d2xoq7s.jpg Trivia *Baron Karza would later inspire Motaro. *Baron Karza's design was based on the super robot hero Jeeg created by Go Nagai. Both characters can also merge with a robot horse to become a centaur. He also resembles Darth Vader to some extent. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Elitist Category:Mutated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Possessor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Category:Revived Category:Control Freaks Category:Arena Masters Category:Slaver Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Brainwashers Category:Cataclysm Category:Provoker Category:Aliens Category:Opportunists Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Barbarian Category:Marvel Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:X-Men Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Transformers Villains